


A little bit of colour

by errantknightess



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dorkiness, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: Lavi paints Allen, in more than one way.





	A little bit of colour

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, [49thpersona](http://49thpersona.tumblr.com/) ♥

Allen squirmed on the stool, tapping his heels against the tall legs. The smell of paint thinner drifting in the tiny studio was making him dizzy, and the draft from the open window overhead left him shaking as the cool air swept over his bare skin.

“I’m cold. How much longer are you going to need?” he asked, craning his neck to peek at Lavi over the edge of the canvas separating them. All he could see was the top of his head, messy red hair held up with a worn-out headband that still didn’t quite manage to keep it out of paint.

“Almost finished.” Lavi leaned out from behind the easel to shoot him a quick, focused glance before ducking back to work. Allen squirmed again, slumping down as much as he could without falling off.

“You’ve already said that half an hour ago.”

Lavi shrugged.

“What can I do? It’s not so easy to do justice to your pretty face.”

“It’s not—” Allen stumbled over his words, eyes darting down to his fingers clasped nervously in his lap.

“Yes, it is.” Lavi grinned at him like a shark. “Especially with this cute blush just now. Hold on, I have to mix some more pink – hey, don’t turn around! How am I supposed to paint you?”

“Then don’t tease me like that!” Allen pouted, but obediently swiveled back to face him.

“All right, all right.” A few more brushstrokes and Lavi finally took a step back from the canvas, tilting his head to give his artwork one last critical look. “There, I think I’m done. You can come see now if you want to.”

“Of course I want to!” Allen hopped off the stool and walked up to join him, anticipation prickling down his spine like steel needles. He wasn’t alone in it; Lavi hovered right by his side, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and leaning in to study his face with almost as much attention as when he was painting it.

“So? Do you like it?”

Allen didn’t reply right away, his throat clenched with rising emotions. He knew Lavi was good at what he did, but this – Allen has never seen something like this before. The portrait looked back at him with a soft gaze, eyes sparkling like silver and the white hair shining against the background with a luminous halo. The scar on his face contrasted sharply with the pale skin, the star on the forehead like a dark red flower blooming in a cracked porcelain vase.

“It’s beautiful,” Allen said hoarsely, blinking at the tears welling up in his eyes.

“ _You’re_ beautiful.” Lavi pulled him closer, planting a long kiss on top of Allen’s head. Allen melted into the embrace, hands tight on Lavi’s hips. The smell of paint mixed with the faint scent of coffee and the ghost of Lavi’s aftershave. Allen took a deep breath, burying his face in the crook of Lavi’s neck to calm his spinning head.

“Whoops.” Lavi pulled away a little, and it was hard to bite back the groan of disappointment. “I got paint all over you.”

Reluctantly, Allen turned his head to look down at the dark smudges along his shoulders.

“Oh. I should probably put a shirt on.”

“Nah, I like you better like this.” Lavi grinned, his eye sliding slowly over Allen’s exposed chest.

Allen shook his head with a laugh.

“I bet you do.”

“Really.” Slowly, Lavi smoothed his hand over the stains on his right arm, blood red matching the mottled skin on the other side a little too well. “It’s… inspiring. You’re like blank canvas. Makes me want to put some more colour on you,” he chuckled, lightly prodding Allen in the stomach with a paint-stained thumb.

“Now you just made me even whiter.” Allen rubbed away at the ivory fingerprint just above his navel, nearly blending in with his pale skin.

“My bad.” With a swift move, Lavi turned to dip his fingers in his palette and poked Allen square in the nose. “Here, is this better?”

Scrunching up his face, Allen leaned in to the small, dirty mirror propped up among the mess of water jars and paint tubes. The tip of his nose was now sporting a big dot, bright blue like the clear spring sky outside the window.

“This is certainly the boldest of your works so far,” he said with a fond smile. “I’m not sure I look so good in blue, though.”

“You look good in everything, Allen.” Lavi ruffled his hair, leaving streaks of colour on the white strands. “And even better in nothing at all. Can I just paint a shirt on you so you don’t have to wear it again?”

“I would need a new shirt after every washing,” Allen chuckled.

“That’s not a problem.” Lavi reached out, tracing a curved line under Allen’s collarbones. “It’s gonna be a bit form-fitting, but you don’t mind that, right?” With a grin, he coated his hand with a fresh layer of wet paint, hues blending together on his fingertips. “What colour would you like? Orange? Pink?”

“You know what my favourite colour is.” Allen leaned in, resting his forehead against Lavi’s. The blotch of paint from his nose smeared on Lavi's cheek, right under the eyepatch. Lavi’s breath skimmed over his lips, warm and trembling.

“I know.” Gently, he dragged his finger across Allen’s chest, trailing a deep forest green over the smooth skin. Another stripe, and another, lower and lower down his stomach. Allen shivered under the touch, his breath hitching as Lavi’s hand reached the edge of his pants.

“Tuck it in,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Lavi’s pierced ear.

Biting down a smile, Lavi slipped his finger under the waistband, the last shaky line unraveling down Allen’s hips.


End file.
